Kyo becomes a girl!
by Whatdoiknowtoday
Summary: What happens when Kyo has to become a girl. Well Yuki get big feelings for the new girl and does Kyo feel the same, read and find out this new story.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a girl

**Okay this is my first fanfic so enjoy and please review.**

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked Hatori.

"You have to take this." Hatori said back. They were sitting in his doctor's office.

"WHY!" Kyo yelled. "What is it really anyway?"

"It's a pill to turn you into a girl."

"Why do I have to take it? Why can't someone else?"

"Because of your health, your health is poor and it will work better if you're a girl, now take it." Doing what Hatori said Kyo took the pill and swallowed it with a glass of water.

"Do you feel anything?" Hatori asked.

"No."

"Well it might take a while so I'll take you home." They drove home and Kyo began to feel sick.

"You should go to bed, I'll explain everything to the family and wake you up soon okay" Hatori said as Kyo simply nodded and headed off to bed.

A few minutes later:

"What!" Tohru exclaimed. "Kyo will be a girl."

"Yeah pretty much, like I told you it's for his health."

"But Hatori, when did you make this pill?" Shigure asked.

"I've gotten it from Akito a while ago; we knew this day would come so we were prepared."

"Should we wake Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Hatori said and he walked up the stairs and headed towards Kyo's room and opened the door.

"Oh my God." Hatori said to himself and lightly walked up to Kyo who was lying flat on his stomach and both arms under the pillow were his head was upon. But the thing is, is that Kyo wasn't a he was now a she with long orange hair scattered across the whole pillow. Her hair was slightly wavy and Kyo looked skinnier with smaller features like his/ her face was now smaller and girl like looking. He had smaller shoulders and waist and was still tall.

"Kyo." Hatori said nuching him lightly just enough to wake him up. "Well your a girl." Hatori said smiling and at Kyo's big, cute orange girly eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: I love

**Okay second chapter on the way, let's do this. Remember to review please. (Thanks).**

Kyo was shocked when he woke up, he felt lighter in a way but felt a bit pain but he could figure out why. He felt someone waking him up when he opened his eyes he saw Hatori, he went into a state of shock when he heard what he said to him:

"Well you're a girl." Kyo's eyes widened. Hatori was just smiling at him, 'was he joking?' Kyo thought.

"What?" Kyo asked unsure if Hatori was joking or not. Hatori laughed at Kyo girly voice.

"Kyo you're a girl."

"What?" Kyo asked looking horrified.

"Kyo you're a girl!" Hatori yelled at Kyo just so that it would get through his head. Kyo sat up out of shock and looked to find the nearest mirror which was in the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Kyo yelled at the reflection in the mirror. He saw a girl a little shorter than he used to be with a thin face, big cute orange eyes with long eye lashed, a thin figure and a small rose coloured mouth. His new hair was long and wavy with a fringe covering his eyebrows. Everyone down stairs heard this yelling fest and came running upstairs (A/N: And by the people down stairs I mean Shigure, Tohru, Ayame, Heru, Momiji and Yuki who just came back from school.) Kyo turned around quickly because he heard a gasp, it was Tohru wide eyed with her hands over her mouth. Shigure and Ayame were smiling along with Momiji, Heru and Yuki as wide eyed as Tohru with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh my God." They all said towards Kyo.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, I'm now a girl." Kyo said dumbly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Heru said.

"Don't say suck rude things to a girl Heru."

"Shut it Momoiji!"

"Um, Kyo you shouldn't yell now that you're a young lady." Tohru said and Yuki laughed.

They all went down stairs and talked about Kyo's condition as a girl and that it might not last but it will last for a while.

"Can I do something for you?" Tohru asked.

"What?" Kyo asked back.

"You need better fitting clothes."

"No way, I fine like this."

"Really, because your top is falling low down your chest and your trousers don't fit at all." Tohru said and Kyo looked down to see she had a point and he pulled his shirt collar up to his neck.

"Okay what did you have in mind?" Kyo asked and Tohru took him to his room. When they came out Kyo was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue tank top and black converse with her wavy hair lose.

"There, that's not bad, is it?" Tohru said to Kyo as he sat down next to Hatori.

"No, not really." Kyo responded and saw Yuki staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"Nothing." Yuki said turning away, 'wow Kyo's even more attractive as a girl, maybe now I could date him, oh her, I've got to get used to that. Whatever I still love Kyo.' Yuki though sighing happily to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss with a miss

"Today we have a new student, a Miss Kyoko. Please choose any empty seat you like." Mayuko (Their teacher) said to Kyo, Tohru said that he should use the name Kyoko for a new girl name.

"Okay thank you." Kyo went to a seat round about the middle of the class room next to Saki, Uo and a few other student including Yuki who was in the same row as Kyo was, they just smiled at each other.

"Wow she's hot." One boy said not too far away from Yuki and Kyo, Kyo didn't hear it because she was talking to Saki but Yuki heard what they were saying.

"Agreed, I'm going to get her to date me." Another boy said. Yuki turned around glaring at them; the two boys froze and turned to not face Yuki and Yuki turned around to go on with the lesson.

At lunch time people were asking Kyo questions like where she came from, does she have a boyfriend, and does she like sports. Kyo didn't know what to do except make an excuses to go to the bathroom. Kyo walked quickly into the hall and all of sudden some grabbed her hand and was taking her somewhere. She soon realised it was Yuki; she had no idea what he was doing and yet didn't care at all.

"Yuki, where are you taking me?" Kyo asked him.

"It's a secret." Yuki said turning around smiling while saying this and Kyo blushed and smiled back which made Yuki sile more. Soon enough they were on the roof together.

"This isn't a secret; I come up here all the time." Kyo said look out to the view and distance.

"No, I know that but this is a secret." Yuki said cupping Kyo's face and leaning in slowly. Kyo was shocked and didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to back away so she began to lean in slowly as well.

"Is this really happening?" Kyo asked Yuki in a whisper.

"Yes." He whispered back and they smiled. They were so close to their first kiss until…..


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Heru

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't up dated in, like, forever. But I do have excuse, my damn school thought it would be okay to give us three test, two exams, a lab report and other homework assignments in the same week. Well that is the past and this is the present and the present is where I am apologizing to you lovely readers. Okay on with the story and the cliff hanger, please review and once again, I'm sorry. **

Haru came through the upstairs door of the roof and stopped his speech because of the sight before him; Yuki and Kyo were about to kiss.

"What's going on up here." Haru asked looking confused.

"Um, I- Um, we, um…" Kyo stammered out and looking to Yuki for help.

"It's simple, I was going to kiss Kyo." Yuki said and Kyo was amazed, 'how could he just say this so simply.' Kyo thought.

"Kyo could you please give me and Yuki some time to talk." Haru asked. Kyo nodded and walked giving boys a final glance.

"Why would you do that?" Haru asked Yuki.

"Do what?" Yuki said innocently.

"You damn well what!" Haru yelled at Yuki.

"Because I love Kyo." Yuki said leaving Kyo with her mouth wide open.

"I told you that I love her." Haru said.

"Well we both now who her choice is."

"No we don't, and you only love her because he became a pretty girl. I loved Kyo from the start and you know it."

"I've loved Kyo from the start and you knew as well."

"Well then I guess it's on, we don't know who she loves until she says who she loves." Haru said leaving Yuki on the roof alone.

"But _I_ love her." Yuki said leaving the roof alone.

**Boo Haru messed up with the moment. Okay well I know it's not much but I hope you liked it, please review and I will be writing soon. Love you lot, write to you later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nighty night

**I am so unbelievably sorry I haven't up dated in forever. I'm really sorry, but I have another chapter for you right here. So enjoy, please review and most importantly enjoy. **

"Hey um… Kyo how are you?" Kagura said, she hadn't seen him as a girl yet and see was very shocked and very, well to put it bluntly, disturbed.

"I'm fine, why?" Kyo said back a little disturbed as well. They were having a hard time talking to each other.

"Well I heard that you and Yuki almost kissed." Kagura said.

"WHAT!" Rin said, no one even noticed she was there.

"When did you get here?" Kyo asked.

"I've been here for as long as Kagura has been. Wait we were talking about how you and Yuki and that you were going to _kiss._"

"Yeah, but Haru interrupted and we couldn't, he seemed kind of mad about it all."

"Oh maybe he likes you too." Kagura teased. Rin all of a sudden went jealous; you see Rin has loved Haru forever. Since Rin was a little girl and now she was determined to keep Kyo away from Haru, so she has a plan to get Yuki and Kyo together and Haru and her together, whatever it takes. Kyo had to go finish her homework so she left Kagura and Rin were left to talk.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagura was referring to Rins angry face.

"We have to get Kyo and Yuki together."

"Oh my God, sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?" Kagura and Rin talked for a few more minutes until they went back to Shigure's home.

"Kyo hello you here? Kyo are you here?" Kagura said.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

"Can we stay over?" Rin asked.

"Okay, you want to share with me?"

"We'll stay in your room, but you can't." Rin said.

"Whys that?"

"Because, you're going to stay with Yuki tonight, that's why." Kagura said smiling. Kyo was smiling too.

"Okay." Kyo said walking away to go to bed.

"Wait!" Rin called out.

"What?"

"You have to wear this." Rin said holding up a small white, lace, practically see through nighty. Kyo just smiled at her and actually took it.

"This is going to be good." Kagura said to Rin.

**So… You liked? Please review; show your friends if you like. I will write soon, love you all XD. **


	6. Chapter 6: 12:45pm

**Another long wait, and once again I'm soooooo sorry. But here's another chapter, please review and you can even leave things that you would like to happen and I'll find a way to put them in my sorry along with a dedication. Hope you enjoy. (:**

Kyo put on the nighty given to her by Kagura and Rin. She was dressing herself in the bathroom and finally dressed she looked in the mirror. It was a lot shorter than she thought; it might as well have been shorts at the bottom of the nighty. The top was even worse, it was so low. Kyo didn't even think such a nighty could be made, let alone bought. 'Well there's no going back now. But does it have to be see-through; thank God this room will be dark.'

Kyo walked out into the hall way hoping that no one will be out there, his hope was gone. Kagura and Rin were going up the stairs.

"Wow." That was all that Rin could say. Kyo just smiled and walked into Yuki's room. The room was dark and Yuki wasn't in there, he thought. Kyo walked across the room and got into bed, something stopped his thoughts. He felt something, a pillow, no, the sheets, no, a body, yes! Yuki was there in the bed, Kyo was freaking out at this point as well as Yuki.

"What are you doing in here?" Yuki whispered harshly.

"Rin and Kagura are in my room so they said I should sleep in here for the night, I'm sorry I'll go."

"No stay." Yuki said and Kyo smiled and lay down next to Yuki and moved close to him. Kyo was falling asleep and Yuki was defiantly not going to sleep any time soon.

12:45pm:

Yuki was in hell, all he wanted to do was wake Kyo up and kiss her and make love to her. She was soundly sleeping snuggling up close to him and actually woke up.

"Sorry, I was too close."

"No I liked it."

"What?" Kyo was cut off by Yuki placing his lips on hers. She kissed him back after a few seconds and not long after they were snogging whilst laid down.

"We should stop, we're getting to carried awa-"Kyo was once again being cut off by Yuki kissing him, he was sliding his hands up her sides till they were on her chest. Kyo a little scared but calm at the same time. Kyo took the liberty of sitting up and taking off her nighty leaving her fully bare. Yuki was stunned but she began helping taking off his clothes and he didn't stop her. Soon they were both fully naked and kissing again.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Yuki asked Kyo, Kyo simply smiled at him and kissed and that kiss led to an unforgettable night of passion, no fear, no hatred and a lot of love.

**Hope you like, I don't know if I should do a lemon to this. If you want, you can tell. Please review and leave comments of what you would like to have in the story. I will do my best to put it in the story. Hope you liked this, write to you soon. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Do you love me?

**Okay so I decided that I am going to do a lemon, now this is my first so be nice. Hope you like, review and comment on what you want to see in this story. Hope you enjoy, remember my first lemon, and be nice. Enjoy. **

Yuki was kissing Kyo with a lot of passion. He was still shocked that he Kyo had willingly took of their clothing, hell Yuki didn't care all he wanted to think about was Kyo and making love to her. Yuki raised his hands to her breasts and she gasped. He wanted to hear that again, he gave her breast a squeeze and she moaned. He was crazy for Kyo and Kyo was crazy for Yuki, Kyo was stroking his back with her hands. Yuki lowered his hands down to Kyo's inner thighs and opened up her legs and that made her gasp. She began kissing his neck and running her hands through his hair. He began sucking on her neck and she moaned.

"Take me, now, please." Kyo pleaded in a hushed whisper.

"Are you really sure Kyo? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure." He was about to enter her but she stopped him. "Wait, do you love me?"

"Yes Kyo, I love you more than anyone." Kyo smiled and Yuki smiled back. "I love you too." They were smiling like crazy as well as kissing like crazy. And with that Yuki inserted himself into her and she moaned into their kiss. He thrusted in and out of her for what seemed like forever but they, didn't care they were in love.

"Yuki" Kyo moaned out as she came.

"Kyo" Yuki moaned as he came as well at the same time as Kyo. They fell on to the bed in a heap of sweat and love. Kyo laid on Yuki, her head on his chest and his loving arms around her. They were smiling and fell into a deep sleep. 'So that's what it feels like for a girl, I don't care I can live with it.' Kyo thought as he went into a sleep in Yuki's arms.

"Well it's about time those two got together." Shigure said outside Yuki's room.

"Agreed, and if they find a way to get back at us we can use this tape recording of their love making for pay back." Ayame said shaking his hand with the recorder in it. They laughed and walked away to bed.

**Evil Ayame and Shigure, lol. Okay I'm done, I know it was short but I hope you liked, I have a little writers block for the next chapter. I do have an idea but do you lot have any, please review, hope you enjoyed and write to you later. Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8: I don't want to

OH MY GOD! How long has it been, I am soooooo sorry I had a lot of work and… well there isn't really an excuse. I had a writer's block moment but I'm back and I hope you'll forgive me. Here we go with the story.

Kyo woke up the next morning feeling happy and content in Yuki's arms and sat up. Yuki turned in his sleep and Kyo froze. Yuki's eyes opened and smiled at Kyo and Kyo smiled slightly at him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yuki asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Kyo lied, and Yuki gave her a look. "I know you're not telling the truth Kyo." 'How am I supposed to tell you I don't want to have sex anymore,' Kyo thought.

"Okay listen," Kyo said leaning lying back down next to him and they both lied on their sides and faced each other. "I don't want to… have sex, anymore." Yuki looked surprised and laughed a little.

"It's not funny," Kyo said Yuki and she sat up but Yuki dragged her back down in his arms, "Okay I'm sorry, why don't you want to have sex anymore?"

"I wasn't ready, I thought I was and I wasn't, I'm sorry." Kyo said, "Don't be sorry. I'm so happy you told me that, I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to tell me this stuff. I love you." Yuki said cupping her face. "I love you too." Kyo said and leaned in and kissed him.

Okay short chappy but I still hope you like, I still have a bit of writers block so if anyone has any ideas please write in the review section. Please review and enjoy and keep reading.


End file.
